Ghost of You
by PrincessArwenchan
Summary: on their return visit to the City of the Ancients Cloud meets up with someone unexpected, someone dead. A twist on what really happened on the return visit


This story is just short short twist on what really happened when the group go back to the City of the Ancients

This story is just short short twist on what really happened when the group go back to the City of the Ancients. I wrote this because i didnt want Aeris to die and she should have been in the game more. This fic isnt for the Aeris haters that was glad when she died

**Ghost of You**

The gang were in the Highwind discussing what course of action they were going to take. They were not getting very far. Cloud could sense that their was some uneasiness between him and everyone else. He didnt blame them. Up until recently he hadn't been sure of who he was. He was being used by Sephiroth and he believed that he was responsible for the death of Aeris.

Red XIII bloke through Clouds thoughts by saying that his grandfather Bugenhagen wanted them to go to Cosmo Canyon. Since no-one had come up with any bright ideas they decided that going to the Canyon would be best. They all knew that they would probably learn something interesting on this visit.

While at the Cosmo Canyon Bugenhagen announces that he wants to go to the City of the Ancient.. he believes that they would be able to learn of what Aeris was trying to achieve. This suggestion hit Cloud hard. He had sworn that he would never go back their, it would be too painful.

Back on the Highwind on the way to the City of the Ancients all that was on everyones mind was Aeris. Cloud couldn't get the image of her last living moments. He almost attacked her, he drew his sword against her. He would always have that moment hanging over him.

They reach the city and Bugenhagen floated off somewhere to the west of the city. Everyone but Aeris followed. Cloud walked towards the shell like building. He stopped in front of the lake outside the building. Cloud closed his eyes remembering the long afternoon when he lay Aeris to rest. He remembered her body sinking into the depths of the lake.

Cloud turned his back on the lake. If only he had looked just a minute longer then he would have saw her. He entered the shell building and went down the tairs to where Aeris... no he couldn't think about that, it was still too close to the chest and heart. He got to the bottom of the stairs and looked over at the alter to where Aeris was kneeling. He looked away and went to go back up the stairs.

It took his mind a few seconds to register what he had just seen. Aeris was their kneeling on the alter just like she was the day she died. Impossible he thought. He spun back round and stood their rooted to the spotjust staring at her. Their was an eerie glow about her. He quickly realised she was a ghost. No amount of time would have prepered him for what he saw next. It was like de ja vu, Aeris' last moments played out exactly like they had when she died. The motion of her being stabbed, her falling gracefully, her eys closing that one final time. It was all the same as beore except that this time she just vanished.

"AERIS!!"

cloud ran as fast as possible to the alter but it was too late she was gone. Then she appeared again and her last moments played out again. It was as if she was stuck in some kind of loop.

"Aeris, Aeris AERIS!!"

it was no good it was as if he wasnt their at all. The same thing happened again and again and no matter how much he shouted her name but still she didnt here him.

Again she appeared "AERIS!" Cloud called almost hopelessly. This time to Clouds amazement Aeris looked up at him, "Cloud is that you?" she asked, her voice sounded distant and hollow. "Yes, it's me Aeris," Cloud replied. "Aeris, im so sorry, its all my fault that you died. I should have been their to protect you not let Sephiroth kill you. Im sorry for hurting you...I...Im sorry." He broke off his sentence because his voice had failed him. He dropped onto his knees, feeling as though he wanted to cry.

Aeris just smiled at him "Silly Cloud, i dont blame you for what happened. Things had to happen this way. Im just happy that you came to see me. Im so glad to have met you Cloud, i had fun with you." Suddenly a bright light surrounded her and she began to rise into the air. Aeris looked down at Cloud "Please try to forgive yourself, you have nothing to be sorry for. Goodbye, Cloud."

Cloud reached out " Wait Aeris, dont go!!" but it was too late, she was gone.

Bugenhagen informed the group that they would need to find and ancient key. After searching for a while they found the key in an underwater cave.

Upon arriving back at the City of the Ancients. They got the answers they were looking for from Aeris. Her beautiful face was looking down on them, smiling. Cloud looked up at the image of Aeris. " Thank you Aeris. I wont let you have died for nothing and i will try to forgive myself for when we meet again. I promise.

Cloud turned around and left determined to keep his promise.

Feel free to review this short story. You can tell me how much you hated or liked it i can take it lol. I hoped you enjoyed the story and i am hoping to get some more one shots posted soon. 


End file.
